How It Started
by storybumblebee
Summary: Tris, and Four never got together. Join Tris, a year after her initiation, as she goes to a party, with Christina. All characters are alive, including Al.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction. Hope y'all like it. Please review, I'll try to post as often as I can!**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I wake up, to banging on my door, causing me to fall off my couch. As I open the door, I see Christina.

"What is so important, that you disturb my sleep?" I ask

"The party!" squeals Christina

"Which one?" I ask as yawn

"The one at Zekes, the one that you said you would go to with me" she says, dragging me out of my apartment.

"Where we goin'?"

"Shopping! You need a new outfit, and some make up!" Christina says walking into the first store.

After 4 hours, and 7 bagillion stores later, I am back at my apartment with millions of bags on the floor. Just as I was about to go get dinner, I'm stopped by Christina.

"Where do you think that you're going?"

"To get dinner" I answer

"No time for dinner, we have to get ready!" she says pushing me into the bathroom, to take a shower I'm guess.

"But…."

"No buts! Go shower, I labeled everything"

When Christina said she labeled everything, she wasn't kidding. Across the shelf is everything with a sticky note on it. _Shampoo:keep on for 3 minutes. Conditioner:put on after shampoo, leave in for 5mins._ After I shower, I am put on a chair as Chris does my hair and make up. An hour later, I hear.

"Okay,got get dressed, I picked out your outfit, just don't look until you're completely done"

I do as I'm told, arguing Chris is useless. I walk in and look at the outfit she laid out for me. I see a black tube top, with diamonds on it. White short shorts, with black leggings, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots, on a 4 inch heel. After getting dressed, I look into the mirror. I gasp, I can't recognize the girl in the reflection, She has flawless skin, curves, and the body of a 17 year old. I love it. _Maybe I should let Chris dress me up more often..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV.**

Previously: I gasp, I can't recognize the girl in the reflection, She has flawless skin, curves, and the body of a 17 year old. I love it. _Maybe I should let Chris dress me up more often…_

I walk out of my room, smiling. Chris sees me and squeals!

"Ahhh you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, and I couldn't have done it without your help" I say

"Aww no problem sweetie, anytime..Now come on lets go, we're already like a hour late" she says nonchalantly.

As we near Zeke;s apartment I hear the music, and smell the alcohol from 5 apartments down.

"Hey, who's staying for the truth or dare game?" I ask as we open the door.

"umm, the usual, me you, Will, Shauna, Mar, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Four, maybe someone else...why" she asks all of the sudden.

"No reason just wanted to know what I should be prepared for."

"Ok! Now come on lets party!" she yells over the music.

After an hour of dancing, laughing, and drinking Zeke turns off the, music, and gets on the coffee table.

"If I don't know you, much less like you, outta my apartment!"

After a few minutes, the apartment has cleared out, so we sit on the couches, the floor, and chairs, around the coffee table.

"Okay, my house, I go first!" Zeke yells..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies, thank you for reading, and reviewing. This means a lot to me, hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me. Give me some ideas for truths and dares, that I can use in the story. Keep reading, and stay awesome!**

_Previously: "Okay, my house, I go first!" Zeke yells_

"Ok who will be my first victim?...Marlene truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare" Marlene answers with a straight face.

"Okay, I dare you to, to lick whip cream off of Uriah's face."

At this both Marlene and Uriah blush a little bit. But, Marlene agrees. Zeke gets up and comes back with a jar of whip cream, and covers Uriah's whole face in it.

"I have to lick all of it off?" Marlene asks suddenly worried.

"Of course, unless there's an unknown problem.." Zeke answers with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, Uriah get over here."

Two minutes later Marlene is in the bathroom, scrubbing her tongue, while the rest of us laugh. When she comes out, with a disgusted look on her face, we laugh even harder. Uriah also comes back after washing his face, and asks.

"Was my face that terrible?"

"No, it was just gross, Zeke I'm getting you back for this." Marlene says, sitting back in her spot on the floor. She looks around, her gaze lands on Lynn.

"Lynn, I dare you to.." she begins

"Hey aren't you suppose to ask me if I want truth or dare?" asks Lynn.

"Why, you're going to pick dare anyways" says Marlene

"True" Lynn says

"Ok, I dare you to go and confess your undying love for the first person that you run into at the Pit."

"Fine, if you want to come an see, lets go..." Shauna, and Zeke got up, and went with her.

Five minutes later they come back in laughing their butts off, with Lynn trailing behind, looking like she's about to murder someone.

"Wha..what happened?" Chris asks through her fit of laughter.

"It, it was Eric, she confessed her love, for him, was about to walk away, when..when he grabbed her wrist, and kissed her!" Shauna says, while slowly sinking to the floor for all the laughter.

"But, that's not the best part, after that Lynn, punched him in the nose, and walked away. Eric just stood there genuinely confused, on what happened." finishes Zeke, before taking his spot between Four, and Marlene. After that Lynn, sat down, and looked around, her eyes landed on me _Shoot_ I thought.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asked with an evil glint in her eye

"Uuumm, truth" I answer hesitantly

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells at the top of his lungs.

"Yah, yah, whatever" I reply

Before Lynn says anything, Chris leans over and whispers something to her. Lynn nods and turns back to me.

"Anyways, Tris, who do you like" Lynn asks.

"Honestly no one" I say confused.

"She's not lying" Chris says, backing me up.

"Ok, my turn, Chris truth or dare" I ask

"Dare, I'm not scared of you" Chris says confidently

"Ok, I dare you to tell us your funniest fear" I say with a smirk. At this Christina's face suddenly pales, and a frown, has formed on her face.

"Triiiiss, you said you wouldn't tell" she whines

"Chriisss, I'm not saying anything, you are" I whine back, mocking her.

"Fine, I'm afraid of ….." she mumbles something

"What was that I couldn't hear you" I say laughing at her. She just glares back at me and says.

"Moths, I'm afraid of moths ok!" At this everyone bursts out laughing.

"Tris, whatever your middle name is, whatever your last name is, I will get back at you!" she yells at me.

After a couple rounds, Christina turns to Four.

"Four truth or dare" she asks.

"Dare" he answers boredly.

"I dare you to, play seven minutes, in heaven with Tris" she says, making sure she looks me dead in the eye as she says my name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovelies! Thank you for the amazing reviews. Give me ideas, for more fun stuff! **

**Tris P.O.V.**

_Previously: "I dare you to, play seven minutes, in heaven with Tris" she says, making sure she looks me dead in the eye as she says my name._

I look at Four, he still has straight face, as if he wasn't just asked to kiss a random girl. _Maybe this is a normal thing, he probably has girls throw themselves on him all the time._ I think to myself. Four gets up, and gestures for me to follow. I get up and follow him to Zeke's room. Once we get there he says.

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to." His gaze is almost sympathetic, almost, but I get the message, he doesn't want to kiss me.

"Fine, I don't care, its your dare, not mine" I reply, with annoyance.

"Sorry, just trying to avoid an awkward situation" he says.

"You know Four, you can just say it, I know you don't want to kiss me, you can tell it to my face, I think I can handle it." I say frustrated. At this I turn and am about to leave when he grabs my wrist, and kisses me. I'm to shocked to do anything, so when Four pulls away I just stand there looking at him.

"Umm" Four says

"It's fine Four, it was in the heat of the moment" I say as I fix my hair, and get ready to leave, again.

"Tris..I" Four starts but is interrupted by Zeke, and Chris running into the room. They look disappointed that they don't find us kissing. As I'm walking out, I turn and say

"Just pretend nothing ever happened, it'll be the best, for both of us" We join the group, and continue the game. Four dares Zeke to drink a bottle of hot sauce, which he ends up throwing up. Then, Will gets dared to sing the Barney song in the Pit. I looked at my phone ,it was 2:30am.

"Guys hate to break it to you, but we have work tomorrow, and I need sleep, i'll catch y'all later" I say as I put on my jacket, and my shorts. Soon, everyone is getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Fine, but we're having another game night/party soon." Zeke states as he begins to push us out of his apartment.

That night as I lay in bed thinking about the game, my thoughts wander back the kiss I shared with Four. _Did it mean anything to him, or did he just kiss me because he was sorry for me._ I thought. But then an idea came to my head, I was going to regret it, I as sure of that, but hey I'm dauntless, might as well take some risks along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies! I'm soooo sorry, I didn't update. My life decided to explode in my face. I'll try and write a few long chapters to make up for this. You guys are amazing. Read, and stay awesome!**

Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V.**

Previously: But then an idea came to my head, I was going to regret it, I as sure of that, but hey I'm dauntless, might as well take some risks along the way. The next day I got up to the annoying yelling outside my door. "What do you want?" I yelled at the frozen faced Uriah.

"Just wanted to let you know we're having an unscheduled meeting in like an hour" he said, as he slowly backed away.

At that I went and took a shower. I brushed out my hair, and decided to curl it. I added some concealer, mascara, and eye liner. I decided to wear a dress today, so I went for a black skater dress, with a red belt, and some red flats. I grabbed my phone, and went to the cafeteria to grab a muffin. As I came into the meeting room I aw Uriah arguing with someone. When I took a closer look I saw who it was. I saw my brother, Caleb.

"Uriah, Caleb, shut up! You've been in here for less than 5 minutes and you're about to tear each others heads off!" At that Uriah sat down and closed his mouth. Caleb on he other hand turned to me and started to say.

"Who do you think you are, how do you know my name, and what gives you the power to tell me to shut up?" With that said Uriah's head snapped up and was trying to tell Caleb that he made a huge mistake.

"One, I'm an ambassador, just like everyone in the room. Two, I know your name cause you're my brother. And three, I have power cause I can drop kick you back to Erudite. Caleb" hearing my answer Caleb stood there for a second before realizing who I was.

"Beatrice is that really you?" He asked.

"Yes, and here I go by Tris." I simply stated.

"Beatrice, that's your name?" Chuckled Uriah, I glared at him, and he shut up.

"Why is he so afraid of you?" Asked Caleb, clearly showing his Erudite.

"Because he knows I can make his life miserable." I said. At that he shut up, and finally sat down.

After that everyone else joined us, and we proceeded with the meeting. Uriah being Uriah decided it would be funny to start texting me pictures from last nights party. Lets just say the meeting didn't go as planned. We started laughing Mike, the highest Dauntless ambassador asked us what was so funny. Uriah ended up telling him, he showed Mike the pictures, which got Max involved. So here we are waiting for Max to walk in through that door. But what surprised me the most was what happened, instead of yelling at us he said.

"So you're the ones responsible for the havoc in the Pit last night?" Max asks in a serious tone.

"Ummmmmm" Uriah says with a slight scared look on his face. I turn to look at the rest of the table. The Dauntless, don't look fazed by this. Caleb looks proud, as saying Good, get them in trouble, that's what they get.

"Guys, next time invite me, or at least warn me, I had a bunch of people come up to me, talking about how Eric, got punched, how a naked guy was running around the Pit, give me a heads up!" Max says while laughing. That, was not what anyone expected. Uriah looked relieved, the Dauntless ambassadors, didn't do anything, and I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. At Max's answer, Caleb almost exploded.

"That's it? That's all you're going to do? They disrupted our meeting, and got us off track, and you're not even going to punish them?" Everyone looked at Caleb, Dauntless with an annoyed look, Erudite with a proud look, Max with a stone hard face. Max walked up to Caleb and looked down at him. Caleb tried to stand still in front of a 6 foot 5, 200 pounds of muscle, without shaking.

"Last time I checked. Erudite. I'm their leader, not you, so I make the rules. Not you. And I say they get off the hook, because their Dauntless. And you're not. So, instead of punishing them, I am ending this meeting. I decided to move it til next month." he says with a little smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Bu, bu, but, we didn't discuss anything, nothing was accomplished!" said Caleb

Max looked at him, a little, turned around, as he walked out the door he said.

"Meeting dismissed, oh and Uriah, tell Zeke if he doesn't warn, or invite me to your next game, bones will be broken..."

I turned and looked at Uriah, he had a look of astonishment, pride, and happiness.

"Uriah you should probably warn Zeke right now, before either of us forgets." I say as I get my phone, and start walking out. Since the meeting ended earlier, I decide to go back to my apartment, and rest before lunch. I get to my apartment, strip off my dress, put on some black leggings, a black tank top, and a dark purple off the shoulder. Just as I am about to go to sleep, I hear a knock on my door….I open the door and find a nervous looking Four.

"Ummmm, can I help you with something?" I ask suspiciously. Four and I haven't talked since the party, and I tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"Can we talk?...in private?" He asks looking anywhere but me.

"Uuuuh sure, come in." I say gesturing inside my apartment. He walks in and looks around. I have a desk in the corner, a fireplace on one wall with pictures of my friends on the mantle. In the center there is couch, a love seat, and a coffee table. Four sits down uncomfortably and clears his throat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting down on the love seat.

"I wanted to...to talk about our...our kiss...at the party." At this get up and start for the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, like I said before, it was in the heat of the moment, and if we forget it would best for everyone."

"What if I don't want to forget about it?" Four says, raising his voice a little. I'm taken aback by this so I turn around and come face to with a saddened, and slightly embarrassed look in Fours eyes. This makes me mad.

"Four, I'm not stupid! Okay, if someone is pranking me, if this is one of Zeke's stupid dares, great….just don't involve me in it. I know that a guy like you would never go after a girl like me so,...just save your breathe, " I say while looking him in the eyes.

"You just don't get it do you Tris?" he asks walking towards me.

"Understand what? That you want to play around with me, and then toss me out? Trust me I understand that perfectly." I answer.

"No Tris, I don't want to mess around with you….I like you" he says almost shyly.

"Four, you might have fooled other girls, but you can't fool me. I bet you say that to all of your girlfriends" I say back.

"What other girlfriends?! Tris! I've never felt, let alone said anything to girl that's remotely close to what I said to you..."

This takes me back, he hasn't ever said or felt anything for any other girl.

"Then prove it..." I almost whisper. To this he responds, by walking to me, and gently taking my face in his palm, and kissing me. I'm shocked. I can't move. When he notices I'm not responding he pulls away. After a few seconds, that felt like hours, I finally say.

"I think you should leave." I deadpan him. He looks at me like he was just punched in the stomach. He quickly turns to the door, and starts to leave. But, before he leaves he says

"I'm not giving up Tris." He turns and disappears through the door. Instead of going to lunch, or sleeping I just sit on my couch and stare off into space. What was that?! How am I suppose to react to this? This is crazy. He has no feelings for me. And I don't have any feelings for him...wait what?! I just need to clear my head. Yah that it. With that I leave my apartment, and wander around the Pit.


End file.
